You And Me Always
by Rauraisauslly
Summary: Its been four months since Cece has seen Logan. But right now her life is complicated she wishes that Logan should just stay away from her. But when they meet again, new feelings arise. Are they going to accept the fact that they need each other or stay in denial? COGAN! :D Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I thought to write a new story which you can see! I will continue writing A Kiss Could Change Everything soon! I was busy with school and organisations and stuff so... couldn't update soon :( but now I WILL! ok on with the first chapter. Hope you like the new cogan story :) PLEASE REVIEW! xxxx :D**

* * *

**Cece's POV:**

UGHH... could this class get anymore boring? I mean seriously its not like I am ever gonna find out the surface area of a playground in REAL life. I groan and look over at Rocky who was taking down notes from the board.

Typical Goody Two Shoes.

I playfully roll my eyes at her and put my head down, not long than 20 minutes I was out like a light.

**Rocky's POV:**

I was taking down the notes from the board when I heard the sound of snoring? I look beside me and saw the usual sight... Cece was taking a nap. I rolled my eyes and shook her. "Psst.. Cece-Cece wake up!" Did I mention that she is a heavy sleeper. Because whenever she sleeps its really hard for you to wake her up.

I sighed and continue to wake her. Suddenly someone took my hands away from Cece's asleep body. I look up to see our math teacher .

_Oh no. Cece is in big trouble. _This teacher literally jumps off a cliff when he sees a someone sleeping in his class. Then he said "Miss Blue let me handle that.

_1...2...3... _I counted

"MISS JONES!" he screamed and at that moment Cece literally fell down from her seat. "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN SLEEP IN MY CLASS! TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW!" he yelled and I saw Cece roll her eyes and walk out of the classroom.

_Poor Cece._

**Cece's POV:**

After the loony-nutty bird finished with his usual screaming and told me to go to the principal's office I right away walked out of the class and went to the washroom. There was no way that I was going to the principal's office. I was only sleeping and its not like I had talked rubbish about him in front of him (even though I wanted to.)

So technically he shouldn't yell at me like that!

Talking about sleeping... I had a really weird dream, in which I was there, Rocky was there and then _'he' _was there.

Should I even say his name?

Logan.

Why did he suddenly come to my mind? I mean we had no contact whatsoever. I haven't even seen him since the badminton match thingy! I still couldn't forget that day. He hurt me really badly, and when I think about that incident tears start to well up in my eyes.

I run to the washroom and stand in front of a mirror. Why does this happen to me? When I finally get him to move out of my life he appears again in my dream! You are probably thinking that I am over reacting but... I am freaking out because its MY dream! And that's saying something cuz' my dreams normally come true! Let me tell you what happened in that stupid dream.

_**DREAM STARTS**_

_It was dark around me... more like pitch black._

_I stood up and look around me "Where am I?" Suddenly I see a light some kind of opening on the other side. I walked towards the light and when I reached there and saw that I was in a meadow. It was beautiful._

_But what my eyes caught was the couple sitting in the middle of the meadow. I couldn't see them clearly so I took a closer look and what I saw completely broke my heart in million of pieces._

_There the girl and the boy that were making out were_

_Rocky and Logan._

_Tears started making their way in my eyes, eager to come out. I somehow held them back from escaping. Why am I so upset? over my best friend and little scooter?! Its not like I have feelings for that Jerk? Right?_

_This so confusing! And then moments later they started touching each other! may I add passionately?_

_I couldn't take it anymore! the tears started rolling down my face. I was so angry that I yelled at them through my tears. "LOGAN! PLEASE DON'T DO THAT PLEASE!" and guess what? something opposite happened!_

_They started taking their clothes off while making out! this was way to much for me. "LOGAN DON'T! YOU NEED TO UNDERSTAND THAT I LOVE YOU!" I screamed._

**_DREAM ENDS_**

See? this is what is scaring the heck out of me! I DON'T love Logan?! This thing could never work. I was taken out of my thoughts when the bell rang. I wiped away some tears and headed out of the washroom don't even care about my make up.

On my way to my locker I bumped into someone. I braced myself for the fall but didn't hit the ground as two strong arms grabbed my waist and prevented me from the fall.

I opened my eyes to see who my savior was... but when I opened them...

Did I wish I hadn't.

There stood in front of me

Logan.

It was like some cliche' movie where the guy catches the girl and the girl's arms are around his neck.

the situation was same here. We stared at each other for what seems like ever. After a few moments I finally came back to my senses and pushed him away. See I told you! My dream did come true and now it will ruin my LIFE!

"Sissy?" He looked confused. "What are you doing here?" I rolled my eyes at his dumbness. Isn't the answer obvious?

" I go to this school!" I snapped at him. "By the way what are you doing here?"

But what I heard...

Made me wish that I didn't ask him that.

" I am going to this school now! Its my first day."

As soon as I hard that everything went black.

* * *

**So here was the first chapter! I hope you guys liked it! It will be COGAN filled :D I will update soon... so don't forget to REVIEW! :) XOX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Hey! hey! guess who is back with second chapter? ME! :D Although I only got one review :( BUT... I will continue writing. And this time PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up! :(**

* * *

_**Previously on You And Me Always-**_

I opened my eyes to see who my savior was... but when I opened them...

Did I wish I hadn't.

There stood in front of me

Logan.

It was like some cliche' movie where the guy catches the girl and the girl's arms are around his neck.

the situation was same here. We stared at each other for what seems like ever. After a few moments I finally came back to my senses and pushed him away. See I told you! My dream did come true and now it will ruin my LIFE!

"Sissy?" He looked confused. "What are you doing here?" I rolled my eyes at his dumbness. Isn't the answer obvious?

" I go to this school!" I snapped at him. "By the way what are you doing here?"

But what I heard...

Made me wish that I didn't ask him that.

" I am going to this school now! Its my first day."

As soon as I hard that everything went black.

* * *

**Cece's POV:**

I stirred a little and opened my eyes and let out a groan. "Where am I?" "Good you are awake and as per your question you are in the nurse's office!" I looked around me and saw Rocky. I sighed in relief " I think it was dream!" I thought out loud.

"What was a dream?" _oops! _Rocky asked confused. I debated in my mind '_Should I tell her everything? including the dream and my meeting with Logan?' maybe I should. But wait! if it was all a dream then why am I nurse's office? oh no. This could only mean one thing ITS REALITY!_

"Hello! earth to Cece? Now are you going to tell me what happened?" she asked with genuine concern.

"Rocky?" I asked in a shaky voice afraid if I should ask her the question. "What Cece?" she sat beside me on the bed.

"Who carried me to the nurse's office?" I tried to control my tears. Realization struck on Rocky's face and she seemed sad too. "L-L-Logan." she answered me finally. So this was not a dream. I can't handle this! I let my guard down sobbing uncontrollably.

"Cece...Shh! don't cry Cece" she hugged me tightly. I burried my head in Rocky's chest and continued crying. She held me tightly and whispered soothing words in my ears.

I was so great full that she was really there for me at a time like this. After about half an hour I eventually stopped crying but there were still some tears that were running down my face. Rocky continued rubbing my back slowly.

I looked up at Rocky and smiled "You know I couldn't ask for a better best friend than you! You really rock Rockstar!" I said.

She smiled back at me," Anytime Cece anytime. I would do anything for my bestie." We hugged each other again. Now time to talk.

"So tell me from the start Cece what happened?" Rocky asked with a concerned expression. I sighed. '_Here goes nothing.' _I told her everything from walking out of the classroom and when I reached to the dream part I stopped. Rocky gave me the look so I sighed cuz' there was no getting out of it.

"So here is what happened in my dream Rocky." and I started telling her what happed.

_**Flashback dream:**_

_It was dark around me... more like pitch black._

_I stood up and look around me "Where am I?" Suddenly I see a light some kind of opening on the other side. I walked towards the light and when I reached there and saw that I was in a meadow. It was beautiful._

_But what my eyes caught was the couple sitting in the middle of the meadow. I couldn't see them clearly so I took a closer look and what I saw completely broke my heart in million of pieces._

_There the girl and the boy that were making out were_

_Rocky and Logan._

_Tears started making their way in my eyes, eager to come out. I somehow held them back from escaping. Why am I so upset? over my best friend and little scooter?! Its not like I have feelings for that Jerk? Right?_

_This so confusing! And then moments later they started touching each other! may I add passionately?_

_I couldn't take it anymore! the tears started rolling down my face. I was so angry that I yelled at them through my tears. "LOGAN! PLEASE DON'T DO THAT PLEASE!" and guess what? something opposite happened!_

_They started taking their clothes off while making out! this was way to much for me. "LOGAN DON'T! YOU NEED TO UNDERSTAND THAT I LOVE YOU!" I screamed._

**_Flashback ends._**

I finished telling her. "Wow" was what Rocky said. Her eyes were of the size of diner plates. "Cece?! I-I have to tell you two things." I don't know what came over me but I shouted "PLEASE DON'T TELL ME YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR HIM! HE IS MI-" I realized what I was about to say... So I shut my mouth.

What is wrong with me?

"Well first of all Cece EW! No I don't have have feelings for Logan anymore and... second of all..." she seemed hesitant at saying it. "Second of all... What?" I asked.

"Second of all... I-I think you are in love with Logan." She said, with a serious face. Oh no! no! no! "Its not possible." I said calmly.

Rocky rolled her eyes and said as a matter of fact "Think about it Cece! You wouldn't be confused about your feelings! you would simply hate him!" I then realized.

That I Cece Jones am in love with...

Logan Hunter.

* * *

**Thats chapter 2 for you all! I know pretty short but for now this is all I got! :) PLEASE REVIEW! I REALLY NEED YOUR GUYS OPINION! :D**

**PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! sorry but this is not a chapter :(**

**I couldn't update this story in the past two three days! Because the upcoming four days is going to be the most stressful days of my life. **

**These four days I have huge tests one after the other. SO I wouldn't be able to update these days! BUT...**

**Don't worry I will continue this story for sure. And I will update chapter 3 on sunday! Cuz I will be free by then!**

**Sorry for the wait, and thank you for spending at least few seconds of your life for reading this.**

**LOVE YOU GUYS AS ALWAYS!**

**Chloe xxx :)**


End file.
